A Tale Of Two Princes
by Overweight Orange
Summary: Everything changed for Alfred when Arthur was born. Being the only sibling he could rely on meant a lot when everyone else would backstab you in a blink of an eye. But whoever said being the heir to the British Empire was easy?


**The lovely English weather is back with vengeance people !**

**It started raining yesterday morning and it's still raining now. It did stop for about two hours yesterday at dinnertime but when we left school at 14:45 it was raining cats and dogs. I also looked like a drowned rat when I got back home. I have to say my sister picked a good day to be off school. Ok I'll stop babbling now and get onto the origin story.  
><strong>

**So , I got this idea when I was bored and looking at various things on Wikipedia. Like the Republic of Kugelmugel, the oldest newspapers in the world , and the royal family. So I clicked on Queen Victoria's page, read most of but HERE'S where it gets interesting. At the bottom of the page was a category called Issue, I read it and found the names Arthur and Alfred but not in that order because Alfred was born first. But anyway I looked into it a bit and i was like "this could totally work". Then I did some research not done on Wikipedia because it LIES(Jamie Oliver is not a dinosaur last time I checked).**

**Then Ta Da! This, whatever it this is, was born . **

**So without further ado..**

**Enjoy~~~~~~~~~~**

"Alfred stop doing that, its irritating" Edward said averting his gaze from his book and glaring at his brother. Alfred stopped but continued to pace around the room when Edward returned his attention to his book.

"Alfred" his brother warned once again looking at the boy.

"Stop picking on him Bertie," Victoria said nudging him with her foot while still focusing on her sewing.

"Well its annoying." He mumbled and returned to reading his book.

A few minutes went past and the house was silent except for Alfred's footsteps and the sound of servants running around on the floor below.

After what seemed like a few hours but had actually been a little over ten minutes a little girl burst through the door making everyone in the room jump.

"Is there a fire in the kitchen, Alice?" Edward teased earning an embarrassed blush to appear on the little girls face.

"Have you seen Louise's blanket anywhere? Eli said she put it in here so it could dry."

Three pairs of eyes looked around the room unable to find the pink blanket Alice was talking about. " Nope. Have you checked with Marcie, I know she was in here before us scrubbing the floors." Vicky suggested putting down her sewing. " She should be in her room, she usually has a break of a hour or two at this time."

Alice nodded and gave her big sister a grateful smile, then ran down the corridor searching for the elusive blanket and servant.

"Bless her. She's so helpful." Victoria sighed, before getting up off the bed and closing the door that was letting in cold air from the corridor.

"Be quiet !" a voice said loudly from the corner of the room.

Victoria turned and smiled at the owner of the voice and proceeded to walk towards her. "I forgot you were here Helena. You're only quiet when you're drawing." Victoria said humorously as she sat cross-legged on the floor opposite the youngest in the room.

Helena pouted at her sister and punched her in arm. Victoria laughed, " Ah Helena, you were always my favorite." She said ruffling her already messy brown hair.

" Hey!" both Edward and Alfred said in unison which in turn made both girls giggle. " Girls" Edward said and Alfred nodded in agreement, both boys then returned to their previous activities.

" So what are you drawing then Helena?" Victoria asked craning her neck to see Helena's drawing. " I'm drawing Edward, see." Helena picked up the piece of paper and shoved in Victoria's face.

Victoria took the paper out of Helena's hand and studied it. She had to admit Helena was a talented artist to say she was only four years old. She had only drew the outline of Edwards head and torso. Around Edwards head were a lot of faded lines, Victoria took this as Helena's various attempts to draw Edward's head. Some say he was dropped as a baby so that is why his head is a funny shape. And the reason he is so stupid.

"Its beautiful, Helena. You've got Edwards head just the right shape."

Edward went to insult Victoria but his mind froze when a pained scream resonated throughout the room.

Alfred whimpered rather pathetically and sat down next to Edward on the bed. Sensing his brothers panic Edward but down his book and lifted Alfred onto his lap. The blonde was about to protest but the patterns Edward was tracing on his back was actually quite soothing.

" She'll be fine Affie, don't worry."

" I know. " Alfred replied quietly, closing his eyes, not actually believing in what he was saying.

* * *

><p>It was sunset when Marcie knocked on the door to deliver the children their dinner. When she got no reply she opened the door and smiled at the scene that greeted her. Asleep on the bed were Edward and Alfred. Edward was hugging his brother like a teddy bear and had one leg over Alfred's. On the floor in a nest of the pillows were the girls. They were all snuggled together like sardines in a tin.<p>

Marcie debated whether she should wake them up since it was very rare for them all to be in one room and be so peaceful. Even if it was just Louise and Alice they would end up raising their voices at least once.

She decided not to disturb their slumber, since Alfred would probably smell the food in a few minutes and devour it anyway. She placed the food on the table, it was nothing grand just sandwich's, pork pies and an apple pie that had just came out of the oven. She glanced at the grandfather clock and stood up straight.

She turned around and studied the picturesque scene before her. Before walking back into the corridor and softly shutting the door. She grimaced as she heard muffled shouting coming from the master and guest bedrooms .

"Oh my, they've just had a new addition to family and they have already started fighting." Marcie said to no one in particular and walked in the opposite direction to the kitchen. Trying to ignore the shouting and cries of a new-born child.

* * *

><p>The first rays of had just started to appear over the London skyline when the Prince Consort entered the children's nursery.<p>

His somber expression quickly turned to something more peaceful upon seeing his children's forms. They were all sitting in a circle playing a card game. The game wasn't going very well. Partly because Alfred was arguing with Victoria about the rules. " No it's only on red tens that you miss a go! Not black ones!"

" What rules do you play by! Me and Stephen always play it with all tens as miss a goes, so deal with it."

Albert coughed loudly and got everyone's attention.

"Father!" everyone chorused, with a smile on their face. Albert chuckled and stepped further into the room and shut the door, much to everyone confusion.

"Now, I bet you are wondering why I am here." he said sternly, his German accent becoming more noticeable. The children nodded their heads, some hesitantly.

"Is it about the baby?" Victoria asked staring at her father. He turned towards his eldest daughter and met her eyes. Victoria could she an emotion in there, was it.. anger?

"He is fine but unfortunately you can't see him at this moment of time"

"What! You aren't banning us from seeing the baby are you?" Edward asked jumping up and clenched his hands into fists.

"No" Albert said calmly, not fazed one bit by the anger of his son.

"I'm just saying you can't see him now." He said while glaring down at his son.

"Now if you will excuse me, I must return to your mother. She is awfully tired."

Albert turned on his heel and strode outside the room without closing the door. Alice looked in shock at the door then her brother. She could feel the anger radiating of his body in waves. The silence that enveloped the room was suffocating and Alice wasn't sure she could even talk. Thankfully she didn't have to.

" It's a boy." All heads in the room turned towards Victoria, where the words originated from. " It's a boy" she repeated but louder. " Father said "He", it's a boy. We've got a new baby brother."

Suddenly a thousand unanswered and unspoken questions ran through everyone's minds.

_Why won't he let us see him?_

_What's his name?._

_Is mother alright?_

_Is something wrong with him? Is that why father won't let us see him?_

_Why does he look so angry?_

Without warning Alice stood up and scooped up Helena and Louise into her arms before walking quickly out of the room, slamming the door on the way out. Leaving only Alfred, Victoria and Edward in the room.

"Affie you should go as well" when he didn't respond Victoria spoke again," Affie go with them." Alfred looked at his sister and shook his head in defiance.

"He was angry" Edward stated unclenching his fists.

"What do you mean Bertir? I thought he was in rather good spirits." Alfred said but instantly regretted his words when he saw the look Victoria was giving him.

"Ha. That's the funniest thing I've heard all day Affie." Edward said turning towards him. Alfred started to panic slightly at his brothers tone. But didn't say anything. "You're so naïve. I would be worried," Edward started walking towards Alfred and bent down so his mouth was close to Alfred's ear.

"If you knew what we knew"

Edward stood up straight again then walked towards the bed and he promptly sat down on it, bouncing up and down slightly.

"Vicky, do you remember when Father came and got us when Affie was born?"

Alfred's head shot up to look at his brother. Victoria looked at Alfred from the corner of her eye before responding.

" Yes I remember, we were at Windsor Castle. And Mary locked us in the nursery so we couldn't go down and see "the pain and sacrifice a woman goes through to bring new life into the world"

" No I mean do you remember what happened after he was born?"

Victoria paused for a moment then shook her head.

Edward smiled at Victoria and leaned forward slightly.

"Really. You can't remember the whispers?"

Victoria visibly paled at the words. Edward didn't need an answer, she remembered.

"Do you ... Do you think that the same things happened to the new baby" she said quietly, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

Suddenly Alfred felt like he shouldn't be in the room anymore. Edward chuckled again, his laughter sending shivers up Alfred's spine.

"What whispers. Tell me."

"Alfie. Your too little to understand." Victoria said tracing shapes on the floor with her index finger.

"No I am not! I'm sick of everyone treating me like a baby, I'm six! So don't tell me im too young, if it concerns me I have a right to know!"

Edward and Victoria looked at each other and sighed simultaneously.

"To be honest you don't need us to tell you. All you need to do is look into a mirror, but I guess your mental capacity doesn't stretch that far." Edward said, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

Alfred followed his words and stood on the chairvunderneath the mirror. He took a good long look in the mirror but couldn't find out what was wrong with him.

His eyes were azure in color, so breathtaking that the Archbishop said it was like "looking into two pools of sky on a summers day". He had a slightly rounded face, just like his mother did when she was a child, judging from the portraits he had seen dotted around the various palaces. His blond hair just grazed the back of his shirt collar, he also had a lock of hair his mother called a cowlick that stood atop his head defying gravity.

"I don't know whats wrong with me." He said looking down at his body to see if it was a physical difference.

"My god!" Edward growled in irritation and jumped off the bed and stomped towards Alfred. He held his head between his hands and bent down so he was eye to eye with him.

"Are you an invalid or something!" he spat and turned him round rather forcefully to look in the mirror. "Tell me what you see."

"You and me" Alfred said hesitantly and let out a shaky sigh of relief when his brother didn't show any more signs or anger. Edward rolled his eyes, "Well you're not wrong. But what else do you see?"

Alfred looked at the reflection and studied his brother through the mirror. He looked completely different from Edward. His brother had auburn hair that was a bit longer than his own, fully hiding his collar and reaching past his ears on the front of his face. Edward had emerald-green eyes with flecks of brown in them just like the Prince Consort and their grandfather who had unfortunately passed a few years before. His face was rather slim for a nine-year old but he still had the chubby cheeks that everyone inherited from their mother, to be honest their father looked like a horse most of the time, but to say that to his face would be a death sentence.

"What difference do you see, Alfred?" Edward asked releasing Alfred s face from his hands.

Alfred frowned and slapped his cheeks," I don't see what your on about. If you are meaning that I don't look like you then-"

"Hallelujah! He's got it Vicky" Edward said loudly spreading his arms out and looking towards the ceiling.

"No I haven't. So I look different to you, so what?"

"So what? _So what?_ That's the problem. Your different to everyone one of us. Me, Bertie Louise, Helena.." Victoria said, finally standing up and walking slowly towards Alfred. " Do you know what happens when a child of noble birth such as ourselves when they look nothing like their parents, or one of their parents. Certain _things_ start to circulate around the household. Those _things_ then reach the public and then the press, and that could potentially ruin their reputation. So tell me, Affie. What _thing_ could be so destructive to a households image?"

Alfred knitted his eyebrows while he thought about his answer.

_Certain things? What the hell does she mean? Not looking like one of their parents. It's bad for any noble household nether mind the royal family to have their reputation tarnished. But anything can damage the reputation. Just getting arrested ruins certain family names. But it would take a real scandal to destroy our reputation. And what does she mean by 'things'? Does she mean rumors or something? If it is then what would a rumor about me not looking mother and father potentially ruin our houses image and name? Wait..no. No! she can't possibly mean that.. could she?_

"Wait, you don't mean an affair!?"

Edward and Victoria looked at each other then back to Alfred. And began clap, very slowly. _Clap. Clap. Clap._

" The _thing_ you talked about, are rumors of being an illegitimate child. Because I look nothing like father." _Clap. Clap. Clap._

"But if they think that I'm illegitimate, then they would begin to doubt the parentage of the rest of us."_ Clap. Clap. Clap_.

" Will you stop it with the clapping please."

They did as Alfred demanded and Edward gestured for him to continue.

"Just a question. Did they think l was an illegitimate child when I was born?" Alfred asked stepping down the chair he was standing on and sat on it instead.

He turned to Edward expecting him to speak, but it was Victoria who answered his question," There was rumors going around, yes. But mother denied them fiercely. Which was all the proof most people needed, so they thought the rumors were false. But some were not convinced, they even put an article about it in one of the big newspapers, The Times I believe it was."

"But what would happen if the baby doesn't look like father? Would that make the situation worse?"

This time it was Edward who answered," I imagine it will if im being honest. And I think it might make people doubt my heritage."

"What do you mean, Bertie?" Victoria asked with a tinge of humor in her voice.

"Well think about it. If the baby looks like Alfred and they think both of them are illegitimate. They will then think Im illegitimate because Im a boy as well."

Victoria laughed and pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. " I don't think they will think your illegitimate Bertie, you're the spitting image of Father. Like me and Alice are of Mother."

As if on cue someone knocked on the door. "Enter" Edward said and Alfred craned his neck to see who it was.

Alice smiled , partly in relief that they weren't fighting like they usually we're when they were left together. " Mother says we can see the baby now."

"But what about father?" Alfred asked standing up and trying to get rid of the pins and needles in his foot.

"I believe he's gone out. So I you want my opinion I think we should go and see him while we can."

Everyone nodded and stood up to follow Alice who led then downstairs to the main drawing-room.

"Well I guess it's now or never" Victoria said grimly, Edward nodded and followed Alfred out of the door.

* * *

><p>As they reached the door to the Drawing room Victoria made everyone stop, and she put her ear to the door.<p>

The voices inside were muffled due to the wood but she could still hear them clearly.

"Your majesty your overreacting" said a male voice with a posh accent, who Victoria recognized put could not think of his face.

"I assure you Prime minster I'm not overacting in the slightest. " a female voice replied, and Victoria recognized instantly as her mother Queen Victoria.

"You know how big the scandal was when Affie was born. Who's to say that there wont be an even bigger one now?"

The man wad just about to reply to their mother when Edward knocked on the door, Victoria shot him a dirty look for interrupting her eavesdropping session.

"Enter!"

Victoria pushed open the doors and led the rest of her siblings.

To her surprise there was actually more than her mother and the Prime Minster, whose name was John Russell. Sitting next to a crib which she guessed housed her little brother was a priest. When they entered he looked up at the children and smiled, she recognized him instantly as the Archbishop of Canterbury.

At his feet were Helena and Louise they too looked at their siblings and smiled oblivious to the argument that had happened in front of them.

The children all went to sit down on the couch opposite to where their mother was sitting. Which was a bit of squeeze and ended up with Alice sitting half on Edwards lap and Alfred's.

Queen Victoria looked like she had just got out of bed. She was dressed in a simple white gown with a lace trim at the bottom. Her hair was down for once, cascading down past her shoulders. Her eyes had bags underneath them but her emerald eyes themselves didn't show a grain of exhaustion.

"So.." she said, getting everyone attention.

"I bet you are wondering what's going on. But before you see your brother I want some answers." The children nodded and Edward leaned forward in anticipation.

"Firstly, I want to know what your father said to you when he went upstairs"

Alfred and Alice looked at their other siblings, both were not brave enough to repeat what their father said to them nevermind in front of their mother.

Eventually it was Edward who spoke,"He said we can't see him at this time." He said simply averting his gaze from his mother to the crib and the Archbishop.

"Was that all he said to you?"

Edward nodded.

Victoria opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off by Alice"Have you and father been fighting?" She asked curiously.

"No I assure you, we haven't been fighting,"she replied gazing down to her hand and her wedding ring. "It's just that we are both stressed. With Arthur being born and what not , it takes a toll on you."

"Arthur," Alfred echoed looking towards the crib surprised to find the Archbishop not sitting next to it anymore.

The Queen smiled," I guess its time to meet your baby brother." she stood up and walked other to the crib, trying not to trip over Helena and Louise, and picked up a large bundle of blankets. She returned to the children and placed the bundle into Victorias waiting arms.

Alfred peered over Alice to have a look at his new baby brother, Arthur.

He didn't look like their father, that was as clear as day. Arthur had a full head of blonde hair, a few shades lighter than Alfred s. He had the inherited chubby cheeks and a very round face, but it wasn't quite fat. But the most noticeable feature were his eyebrows. They we huge! It looked like someone had drawn them on with charcoal.

"It looks like he's got a Caterpillar on his head" Helena said making everyone chuckle and the Prime Minister smile.

The laughter woke the sleeping Arthur and his eyes fluttered open revealing their color. Alfred sighed in relief, they were green. Not an emerald-green like his mothers, his eyes were a similar color to a Jade jewel. Alfred wasn't sure where his eye color came from, apparently he inherited them from his _grossvater _on his father's side.

Victoria passed the baby along the children to Edward who put his finger to the Arthur's hand who grabbed with a very strong grip.

"Whats his full name?" Helena asked, knowing that every royal family member had more than one name. Such as Edward who's real name was Albert but having two Albert s would be too confusing so they just called him by his second name Edward, or by his nickname Bertie.

"Arthur William Patrick Albert." She replied stroking Arthur's hair.

"Why Arthur?" Alfred asked absent-mindedly, trying to figure out which side his brother eyebrows came from.

"It's the Duke of Wellington's birthday today, so I saw it fitting to name him after him. Speaking of such when will he arrive, may I ask. "

"I except him to arrive in the coming week" the Archbishop said, who had reappeared and was sitting next to the Prime Minister.

"Good, I cant wait to see him again. I don't get to see much of him in his old age. " she said, with a tinge of sadness.

The Archbishop and the Prime Minster took this as a cue to leave. After saying there goodbyes they left the room giving each child a wave before leaving the building.

After the doors shut again Victoria knelt in front of Edward and looked at all of her children.

"Mother" Alfred asked hesitantly looking at her as she started to stroke Arthur's tiny hand. She hummed in acknowledgment and Alfred took this as a sign to continue. "Where is father?"

Victoria's hand snapped back from stroking Arthur's hand like she had been scolded.

"He's... He's sorting out Arthur's room. It's the one next to yours Alice are you alright with that?"

Alice smiled brightly and nodded, "I don't mind it one bit mother. Just as long he's like Helena and not like Louise. "

Louise punched her sisters leg and went to sit next to Victoria on the other side of the couch.

A swift knock on the door made everyone jump and the elder Victoria spoke a curt "Enter!".

The door opened and Albert walked into the room, wich made the elder Victoria stand up almost in defence. He smiled brightly at his children,"I see you've met your little brother."

He wrapped an arm around Victoria's waist and pulled her close resting his head on hers. Both Alfred and Alice considered giving him a dirty look but neither did, worried that it might make the situation worse.

The grandfather clock situated near the door chimed and Victoria looked at the time and sighed. "Come now children time for bed its nine o clock now." All the children groaned and reluctantly got up, Albert went to collect Arthur from Edwards arms when the younger Victoria stopped him.

"We'll take him to bed Father, you stay here and relax with Mother." She smiled sweetly at him, slightly to sweet for it to be natural. She grabbed Edwards sleeve and dragged him gently to the door with everyone else following. She didn't see the glare filled with disgust directed at her but neither did the older Victoria.

* * *

><p>After checking everyone was asleep Alice returned to her room which she shared with Victoria.<p>

When she entered the room she found her sister lying on top her bed with a book what Marcie gave to her a few days earlier. She looked up from the book at her and smiled .

"Are you planning on going to sleep yet because I'll blow out the candle." She said turning towards the candle on her bedside table.

Alice shook her head and walked towards the little desk she used for her lessons with her private tutor.

"No Its fine I've got to add Arthur to the book."

Victoria nodded and opened her bedside drawer and threw something to Alice from it. Then she returned to reading her book, David Copperfield.

Alice caught the item Victoria threw to her and examined it. It was a brass key on a piece of twine. She inserted the key into a lock on one of the draws and opened it. Inside was a plain red notebook with a ripped spine. She took it out and placed it gently on the desk,like it would break if she made any sudden moments. She got a pencil and rubber from the tin can they used for a stationary holder , and flicked to the very last page of the notebook.

Alice flicked to the back page and read the information already there.

_Victoria Adelaide Mary Louise_

_Brown hair, Green eyes_

_D.O.B 21st November 1840_

_Albert Edward_

_Brown/Black hair, Light green eyes_

_D.O.B 9th November 1841_

_Alice Maud Mary_

_Brown hair,Grey eyes?_

_D.O.B 25th April 1843_

_Alfred Ernest Albert_

_Blond hair, Blue eyes_

_D.O.B 6th August 1844_

_Helena Augusta Victoria_

_Brown hair, Green eyes_

_D.O.B 25th May 1846_

_Louise Caroline Alberta_

_Black hair, Grey eyes_

_D.O.B 18th March 1848_

Alice picked up her pencil and sharpened it a little. Although she though pencils were bothersome she detested pens. With a smile plastered on her face she added a new entry to the list in her neatest handwriting.

_Arthur William Patrick Albert_

_Blond hair, Green eyes and massive eyebrows._

_D.O.B 23rd April 1850_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**And finished !**

**So what did you think ? This is by far the longest thing I've ever wrote, including my English assment which was like 6 A4 sheets of paper. Unlike my Media assment which was 780 words last time I checked.**

**I have altered some things here and there. The only major one is Queen Victoria's personality. It was very well known that good old Queen Vic DESPIED her children, (Oh God I just used an East Enders quote didn't I). She hated them some much that she refused to breastfeed them. Even describing them as " disgusting frog-like creatures". So instead of having an evil queen its an evil king, well an evil Prince Consort. Don't worry he won't me world domination evil just spiteful and insulting evil.**

**Another thing I changed is Arthur's birthday. The real Prince Arthur's birthday was May 1st not the 23rd of April. I changed it to April because; A, its St Georges day and B, it's rather close to Alice's birthday so I had an idea for a double birthday party later on.**

**And finally there was no real scandal when Prince Arthur was born he was born the same as everyone else with brown hair and everything.**

**Well that's it for now I'm going to be depressed till Monday since most of my mates, including my best mate and my Wif are going to Belgium till Sunday to see some trenches or something. Hopeful the might bring me something back * wink wink nudge nudge, Little Fish*. Also does anyone know what language they speak in Belgium? I thought it was French but then our French supply teacher said they don't.**

**Also if you have an idea for a chapter or anything don't be afraid to ask, since I don't actally know what is happening in the next chapter. I might cover one of many assination attemptsm since there was like 7. I think. **

**Well as we say up our end, see you later cockers.**

**~Big Fish**


End file.
